supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tapp Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Opening Reel Introduction to the Tapp Family Observation begins Observation continues PArent meeting teaching begins House rules Naughty Platform Techique Gloria: "It wasn't long until Leah wanted to watch Dora the Explorer on the computer but Toshio and Toshihiro had to do their Japanese History on the Jomon Period on it." Leah: "I want to watch Dora on the computer. NOW, because Akio is watching Takeshi's Castle." Toshihiro: "しかし、我々は日本の私たちの宿題をしなければならない！それは我々がそれを失敗した場合、我々はグレードを保留することになり、今日、日本のコースです！" (Translation: But we have to do our homework on Japan! It's the Japanese course today, If we fail it, we will be held back a grade!) Leah: I don't care! Samantha: "Leah, leave Toshio and Toshihiro alone, they didn't finish their homework about the Jomon Period on the day it's due, they need to finish it." Leah: "They can do their silly Japan homework another day!" Samantha: "Leah Sheena Tapp, listen to me, Toshihiro and Toshio can't do it on another day because today is their Japanese History homework course." Leah: "I WANT DORA!!!!!!!!!!" kicks Toshihiro in the balls Toshihiro: "わー！" (Translation: Ow!) Samantha: "Right! Naughty Platform!" puts Leah on the Naughty Platform Samantha: "You do NOT kick your brother, they need to finish their work, stay there for 4 minutes, your Bride Barbie Doll is in Toy Jail!." consficates Leah's Bride Barbie Doll Leah: I could kill you right now, poopy-head! escapes, discards her clothes on the Naughty Platform, and runs outside in her underwear (she sneaks into Toshihiro's room and scribbles, "Fuck you, bitch!" On Toshihiro's homework assignment sheets using her Crayola crayons and a lot of bad words) Toshihiro: Hey!!! (Leah takes her Crayola markers and writes in Toshiro's Japanese history book, "Asian queer-bait", and then starts tearing out a few pages) Onward Gloria: "Later on, Leah wanted to play outside. But it was raining." Leah: "Can I play outside, mommy?" Samantha: "You can't. It is raining out." Leah: "I WANNA PLAY OUTSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!!!!!!!!! Why can't I play outside in the rain?" hits Samantha with a Snow White doll Samantha: "No ma'am. We do not hit people with dolls. Do you understand?" goes over to Yukina and hits and slaps her, causing her to wail in pain Samantha: "Leah, don't hit Yukina, it hurts her very much." Leah: "I HATE ASIANS, SO I HIT HER!!!!!!" Samantha: "OK, Leah. You will be going to timeout this instant." picks up Yukina Leah: Fuck you!!! Leah's Very Very Very Scary Epic Tantrum Gloria: "It wasn't long until Leah asked her Japanese siblings that she wanted to watch My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, when they said no, Leah kicked up a 12 hour tantrum." comes in the living room, Akio, Toshihiro, and Toshio are watching Yu-Gi-Oh Leah: "Can I watch My Little Pony?" Toshihiro: "いいえ、リアを行うための何かを探しに行く、我々は、遊戯王！を見ている" (Translation: No, go find something else to do Leah, we are watching Yu-Gi-Oh!) Leah: "I WANNA WATCH MY LITTLE PONY!!!!!!!!!" runs into Sachiko's room where she is watching Ringu with Satoshi Leah: "Can I watch My Little Pony?" Satoshi: "いいえ" (Translation: No, now get out of my sight) Leah: (screeches) "I WANNNNNNNNNNNNA WATCHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYYYYY LITTTTTTTLE PONNNNNNNNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rushes into Shika's room where she is watching Ju-On with her friends and Ai Leah: "I wanna watch My Little Pony!" Ai: "しかし、私はしたい腕時計呪怨" (Translation: But I wanna watch Ju-on) Alice (one of Shika's friends): "Leah, just let us watch J-horror in peace!" Leah: (screams) "I WANNNNNA WATTTCH MYYY LITTTTTTTTLE PONNNNNNNNNNY!" pushes Leah out of her room and shuts the door and holds it back Leah: (pounds on the door) I could kill you right now! Ai: "それはアニメやマンガの発祥の地であるため、日本語ホラーは、日本で非常に人気があり、それは常に練馬区、東京で行われ" (Translation: Japanese Horror is very popular in Japan, It always takes place in Nerima, Tokyo because it is the birthplace of Anime and Manga) Gloria: "The tantrum still went on when the family went out to eat at a restaurant." Leah: "What is this?" examines her salad, picking out the tomatoes, cucumbers, mushrooms and onions Leah: I didn't order this shit! Toshihiro's Gaming Gloria: "When Toshihiro was playing Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, via backwards compatibility using a GameCube Controller he got for Christmas last year, Leah asked him if she could watch Oobi, when he said no, Leah kicked up a tantrum." Leah: "Toshihiro? Can I watch Oobi?" Toshihiro: "バトル：いいえ、レアが、行うには、何か他のものを探しに行く、私はソニックアドベンチャー2を再生しよう" (Translation: No, Leah, go find something else to do, I'm playing Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) Leah: "COME ON TOSHIHIRO! I WANNA WATCH OOBI!" makes an X-sign by holding his shoulders with the other arm, meaning "No." Leah: I'll kill you! (Picks up a coat hanger) Mommy and Me Baby Log Dropping Leah off at School One strike and you're out Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties